Philip Grey-Larkin
Philip Grey-Larkin (October 1, 1826 - ?) was a Cheyarafim mutant and a witch. He was the third son of Xander Larkin and Sophia Grey. Philip is the past life of Alex Summers. Philip was a member of the Larkin family and the Grey family. 'History' Early Years Philip Xander Grey-Larkin was born on October 1, 1826 in England, UK. He was the second youngest son of Xander Larkin and Sophia Grey. He was of American, Russian, English, Japanese and French heritage. Philip had two older brothers, Peter and Perry, and a younger brother, Prescott. Hogwarts In the summer of 1837, Philip received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like his older brothers, he eagerly accepted and took to studying magic even before he began his first year at Hogwarts in the September of 1837. Philip was eventually sorted into Slytherin house. Becoming an Assassin Family American Civil War World War I World War II Continued work for the Assassin Order Stranded on Lian Yu Death 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Telekinesis: Philip had the ability to move objects with his mind. His limits are currently unknown. Telepathy: Philip had the ability to read minds, and communicate mentally with people. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He could mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He could extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy was not perfect and powerful psychics could have noticed and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' The ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Mental Detection:'' He could sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Waterbending: The ability to manipulate water. Waterbending's strength is its great versatility. Rather than supporting a separate set of offensive methods, waterbending employs defensive techniques that could be transformed into attacks and counters - defense into offense. Instead of simply deflecting an attack, waterbending's defensive maneuvers focused on control, achieved through turning an opponent's own strength against them, rather than directly harming the opponent. Almost all forms of waterbending involved moving and shaping a body of water to Philip's desire. By simply levitating a large mass of water, he could move water anywhere he wished, even parting it under the surface of a lake or sea, allowing him to walk along the bottom of a basin without the need to swim. These large bodies of water could also be used as weapons, either by shaping them into gigantic whips, swung repeatedly at a target as a snake-like body, formed momentarily into a razor-sharp edge that could cut through even metal, or simply dropped onto an opponent to smother them or put out a fire. On the sea or ocean, waterbending could be used to create giant maelstroms. *''Healing:'' With his waterbending, Philip could sometimes use a unique sub-skill: the ability to heal injuries by redirecting energy paths, or chi, throughout the body, using water as a catalyst. He could use his abilities to heal by surrounding a sick or injured person with water, which glowed during the process. *''Phase change:'' Philip possessed the ability to alter the physical state of the water he manipulated, between liquid, solid and gas, at will. Changing the phase of water allowed for multiple techniques in the course of a battle, from encasing an opponent in ice to hiding behind a wall of mist. Ice and steam/fog could also be molded in a diverse range of shapes. Ice provided a degree of hard lethality since it could be molded into spikes or blades to pin down or impale opponents. Steam or mist could obscure a battlefield and mask movement. Philip also possessed the ability to breathe an icy mist that freezed water and other substances. *''Bubble:'' Philip was able to cross large bodies of water by creating a bubble around himself and his fellow travelers, maintaining a supply of air for their journey. *''Bloodbending:'' The technique was invented by Philip during his time as a Templar prisoner. He came to a realization that living things, animals and humans included, contain large volumes of water, and thus could be bent. Bloodbending was a rather sinister application of the principle that water is present in every living organism. By definition, bloodbending was a technique that allowed Philip to enforce his will to an organism. Initially, it was thought that bloodbending could only be done during the full moon, where Philip was at his most powerful. However, it was proven that complete mastery of bloodbending would not require a full moon to practice the ability, when Philip had employed the technique without the aid of the full moon. Category:Assassin Order members Category:Hellfire Club Members Category:British Category:Americans Category:Japanese Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Cheyarafim Category:Shinobis Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Peak Human Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Long Range Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of one form of combat Category:Grey family Category:Larkin family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Wings Category:Healers Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Libra (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Healing Blood Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Cryokinetics Category:Precogs Category:Characters born in 1826 Category:Past Lives Category:Slytherins Category:Haemokinetics Category:Nobility Powers as a Cheyarafim Healing: Philip had the ability to heal others through the use of his blood. However, his blood won't heal Neyaphems, it will instead make the damage worse. Wings: He had the ability to sprout giant white wings from his back, giving him the ability to fly. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Precognition:'' Philip had the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. 'Abilities' Master Assassin: Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Philip was fluent in various languages including English, French, Japanese; he had extensive knowledge of Arabic and Latin. Strength Level Peak Human Strength. Philip had the ability to lift (press) twice his weight. Weaknesses 'Appearance' Alex Summers#Appearance As he is the past life of Alex Summers, Philip had the same appearance as his relative, with the exception of their hair and tattoos. 'Personality' 'Legacy' 'Equipment' Water skin: Philip normally carried lightweight pouches for the storage of water, and that could also serve an additional use as a source of bending material in situations where water may be scarce or unavailable. Weapons Hidden Blade: Wand: 'Transportations' Category:Assassin Order members Category:Hellfire Club Members Category:British Category:Americans Category:Japanese Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Cheyarafim Category:Shinobis Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Peak Human Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Long Range Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of one form of combat Category:Grey family Category:Larkin family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Wings Category:Healers Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Libra (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Healing Blood Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Cryokinetics Category:Precogs Category:Characters born in 1826 Category:Past Lives Category:Slytherins Category:Haemokinetics Category:Nobility Category:Water Release users Category:Yin Release users